legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Worth Your While
Worth Your While is a quest given by Silver Tongue that demands the player to be nice, convincing and polite; like a true diplomat. Silver Tongue can be found standing on a balcony of the Crystal Castle in Crystal Kingdom. One of the doors at the bottom will teleport the player to the aforementioned balcony to reach him. Silver Tongue needs an ambassador Silver Tongue is the Foreign Minister for the Crystal Kingdom. As such, it is his responsibility to act as diplomat and ambassador to many foreign dignitaries. The Crystal Kingdom is planning a cultural exposition and Silver Tongue needs the player's help in securing a viable place to hold it. Unfortunately, Silver Tongue is too busy to handle the details himself, so he has requested the player to handle the negotiations for him. Before he even makes his offer to the player, he tries to butter them up by offering a delicious Cupcake. The player may accept or decline the cupcake as desired with no effect on the outcome of the quest. When Silver Tongue does make his offer, the player has three options: agree to help, say no or insult Silver Tounge. In any of these cases, the quest is flagged as active and logged into the player's journal. If the player agrees, Silver Tongue gives the player his Diplomatic Proposal to give to Starburst Nova. If the player offends Silver Tongue Journal: I just offended Silver Tongue. Should I go Back? *''no text'' Quest becomes active but does not advance. If the player respectuflly turns Silver Tongue down Journal: Silver Tongue would like me to do something for him, but I'm not sure if I want to. *''no text'' Quest becomes active but does not advance. If the player agrees to help Silver Tongue Journal: Silver Tongue, the Crystal Kingdom's foreign minister, wants me to find a school in Cantermore that's willing to host a Crystal kingdom cultural Exposition, and then report back to him. *''Go to Cantermore and see Starburst Nova.'' Quest becomes active and advances. Negotiations with Starburst Nova Like any negotiation, one must remain polite and be willing to compromise. It also helps to be ever thoughtful about how to overcome certain difficulties. When speaking to Starburst Nova, if the player remains true to those diplomatic ideals, the negotiations are short and sweet. Should the player be obstinant or rude, Starburst Nova will ask the player to leave and end the negotiation session. This does not end the quest. If the player goes back to Starburst Nova and applogizes, she will accept the appology and the negotiations will resume (the original conversation repeats). Journal: I've successfully arranged for a Crystal Kingdom cultural Exposition to be held at the Cantermore University of Magic. I'll go tell Silver Tongue the good news. *''Return to Silver Tongue with the news.'' Diplomatic success Once the player has successfully negotiated the proposal, the player should return to Silver Tongue and report their success. Silver Tongue will be please and thank the player with aplomb ad grace, just like any good diplomat would. Journal: Silver Tongue is happy that I've successfully arranged for the Cultural Exposition. Hopefully this will bring more opportunities for friendships to blossom in the world. Rewards During the course of the quest, the player may potentially receive 1 cupcake and upon completion of the quest the player will receive 25 bits, 1 Rock Candy, and 30 XP in all talents. Trivia *The flavor text of the diplomatic proposal calls the cultrual exposition as cultural expedition. *The title capitalization of the cultural exposition is inconsistent in the journal entries and Silver Tongue's dialogue. Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom